Pokemon the Next generation of Masters
by astarte.cupid's.wingman
Summary: When the next generation of pokemon heroes set out of their respective journeys, what will happen when their paths cross


Pokemon the next generation of Masters Chapter 1: character profile chart

Ash and Misty Ketchum

Joel Bennett Ketchum (10): Ash and Misty's first son and Ella's older twin brother, has raven black curls and dark blue eyes. First Pokemon: Charmander

Ella Paulina Ketchum (10): Joel's younger twin sister has dark brown hair and the same emerald eyes as Misty. First Pokemon: Chikorita

Vance Adam Ketchum (8): Ash and Misty's second son has raven-black curls and dark brown eyes. Wants a Cyndaquil when he turns ten.

Aaron Nash Ketchum (6); Ash and Misty's third and youngest son has red curls and dark brown eyes. Wants a pichu when he turns 10

Mallory Aimi Ketchum (4): Ash and Misty's youngest child, has the same copper tresses and emerald eyes as Misty and has inherited her love of water type Pokémon.

This family lives in Pallet Town

Virgil and Bianca Jenson

Emily Rose 'Rosie' Jenson (13): Virgil and Bianca's first-born daughter has golden tresses with hints of brown and dark green eyes. Partner Pokemon: Eevee

Victor 'Vic' Garth Jenson (11): Virgil and Bianca's first son; has honey-brown hair and autumnal hazel eyes. Partner Pokémon: Vaporeon

Jacob 'Jake' Aiden Jenson (10): Virgil and Bianca's second son; has golden blond curls and dark green eyes. Partner Pokémon: Jolteon

Flint Jonah 'Joe' Jenson (9): Virgil and Bianca's third son; has spiky dark auburn hair and mid-green eyes. Partner Pokémon: Flareon

Erin Lily 'Elle' Jenson (7): Virgil and Bianca's second daughter has shoulder length, wavy dark blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Pokémon: Espeon

Uriah Elijah 'Eli' Jenson (6): Virgil and Bianca's fourth son has light brown curls and vivid green eyes. Pokémon: Umbreon

Landon Elliott 'Lenny' Jenson (4): Virgil and Bianca's fifth son; has honey blond hair and forest green eyes. Pokémon: Leafeon

Gerald Christopher 'Jerry' Jenson (3): Virgil and Bianca's sixth son has brown hair with subtle golden glints and hazel eyes. Pokémon: Glaceeon.

Sasha Azalea 'Lea' Jenson (1): the toddler daughter of Bianca and Virgil looks like a miniature version of Bianca (since she is only a year old she has not got an Eeveelution Just yet, but Virgil wants to give her a Sylveon.)

This family lives on their family's ranch outside Vertress city.

May and Drew Ellis

Dean Alexander 'Xander' Ellis (12): firstborn of May and Drew looks just like Drew with the same green eyes and hair and has the same aloofness as his father. Pokémon: Combusken

Jenna May Ellis (10): May and Drew's only daughter. Is the express image of May, light brown hair and dark blue eyes and has the same sweet carefree nature. Pokemon: beautifly

Gareth Andrew 'Andy' Ellis (8): May and Drew's youngest child has green hair and dark blue eyes has May's personality. Pokémon: Flygon

The family live in Petalburg City.

Brock and Suzy Adams

Benjamin 'Ben' Theodore, Blake Lewis and Brandon 'Bran' Christopher Adams (14): the three oldest sons of Brock and Suzy. Ben has black hair and dark brown eyes, Blake has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and Bran has blue hair and grey eyes. Ben has a Vulpix, Blake has a Golbat and Bran has a Craniados since he is to take over the Gym in Pewter City when he grows up.

Annabel Susannah 'Suzy' Adams (11): Brock and Suzy's older daughter has blue curly hair and grey eyes, wants to follow her parent's example and be a Pokémon breeder. Pokémon: Happiny

Thomas Logan 'Tom' Adams (8): Brock and Suzy's fourth son has straight dark brown hair with hints of blue and dark brown eyes, wants a Totodile when he turns 10.

Elliot James (E.J.) Adams (5 and a half): Brock and Suzy's fifth and youngest son, has straight blue hair and dark brown eyes. Wants a Growlithe once he turns ten.

Emma Elizabeth 'Emmy' Adams (3): youngest child of Brock and Suzy has straight, shoulder length dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

This Family lives in Pewter City.

Dawn and Kenny West

Kenneth John 'Ken' West Jr (15): firstborn of Kenny and Dawn is just like his father in appearance and temperament, has straight light brown hair and piercing green eyes. Pokémon: Empoleon (nicknamed emperor)

Alana Louise 'Lana' West (12): only daughter of Kenny and Dawn, is a talented coordinator, has shoulder length dark blue curls and dark grey eyes. Pokémon: Piplup.

Dylan Walter 'Walt' West (10): second son of Kenny and Dawn has spiky brown blue hinted hair and brown eyes. Pokémon: Kadabra

Emmett Rory 'Emm' West (8): third son of Kenny and Dawn, older twin brother of Damien (Dane), has dark blue green glinted curls and green eyes. wants a Pachirisu when he turns 10.

Damien Horace 'Dane' West (8): fourth son of Kenny and Dawn, younger twin brother of Emmett (Emm), has light brown hair and dark grey eyes. wants a Shroomish when he turns 10

This family lives in Twinleaf town.

Calem and Serena Newholm

Anne 'Anna' Marina, Calem 'Cal' Henry Jr and Edward 'Eddy' Mark Newholm (11): the three eldest children of Calem and Serena; Anna has white blond curls and vivid green eyes, Cal has his dad's jet black curls with golden eyes and Eddy has chestnut curls with subtle golden glints and sea-green eyes. Anna has an Espurr, Cal has a Heliolisk and Eddy has a Fennekin.

William Gregory 'Will' Newholm (8): third son of Calem and Serena, older twin brother of Oliver (Olly) has straight dark brown hair and sea-blue eyes. Already has an Eevee

Oliver Glenn "Olly' Newholm (8): fourth son of Calem and Serena, younger twin brother of William (Will), has honey-blond curls and green eyes, already has a Skiddo.

Serena Elise 'Sierra' Newholm (5): youngest child of Calem and Serena, has dark blonde waves and chocolate brown eyes, wants a Chespin when she turns 10.

(The Next three paragraphs focus on Misty's three sisters. In my fanfic, Violet is the eldest, then Daisy, then Lily and last of all, Misty)

Violet and Richie Anderson

Vincent Carlyle 'Vince' Anderson (16): firstborn of Violet and Richie, older twin brother of Vanessa (Nessie), has straight raven-black hair and clear, honest brook-brown eyes. Pokémon: Larvitar (now a Tyranitar)

Vanessa Jane 'Nessie' Anderson (16): Violet and Richie's older daughter, younger twin sister of Vincent (Vince), has shoulder length, midnight blue waves and purple eyes. Pokémon: Starmie (nicknamed Mia)

Richard Avery 'Ricky' Anderson Jr (13 and a half): second son of Violet and Richie; has dark brown hair, which is rather curly and steel blue eyes. Pokémon: Eevee-Sylveon (nicknamed Sylvan)

Victoria Eleanor 'Vikki' Anderson (10): younger daughter of Violet and Richie wants to travel back to the Kanto Region to take over the Cerulean Gym, has magenta curls and violet blue eyes. Pokémon: Finneon.

Mitchell Alastair 'Mitch' Anderson (7): youngest child of Violet and Richie has straight, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Wants a Charmander once he turns 10.

This family resides in Violet city (Kinda ironic don't you think, that one of Misty's sisters lives in a City that shares her name, but also quite amusing; ha ha!)

Daisy and Tracey Sketchit:

Dakota Jean Sketchit (13): firstborn and only daughter of Tracey and Daisy, has blonde waves that hang a good 3 inches below her shoulders and almond shaped, dark blue eyes. Pokémon: Purrloin

Daniel Tobias 'Dante' Sketchit (11): older son of Tracey and Daisy has dark blond (almost brown) hair and light blue gray eyes. Pokémon: Pidgeotto.

Nicholas Adrian 'Nic' Sketchit (6 and a half): second son and the youngest child of Tracey and Daisy, has straight jet-black hair and piercing, cobalt blue eyes. Wants to be a Pokémon watcher like his Daddy.

This family live in Lavender town.

Lily and Harrison Redgrave

Alice Lillian 'Alli' Redgrave (15): firstborn daughter of Lily and Harrison has ash brown curls and crystal green eyes. Pokémon: Houndour.

Harrison Joseph 'Harry' Redgrave Jr (13): older son of Lily and Harrison, is very well mannered and easy going, has medium chestnut brown curls and sky-blue eyes. Pokémon: Blaziken.

Jonothan Lewis 'Johnny' Redgrave (10): younger son of Lily and Harrison is a little more temperamental than Harry is, has dark auburn curls and sea-blue eyes. Pokémon: Treeko.

Lola Anne 'Annie' Redgrave (8): youngest child of Lily and Harrison has mauve curls and blue-gray eyes. wants a Mudkip once she turns 10.

This family live in Littleroot Town.

Cilan and Iris Davison:

Rodney Lewis 'Roddy', Sandra Grace 'Sage' and Levi Alexander 'Lev' Davison (10 and a half): the three eldest and only children of Cilan and Iris. Roddy is the eldest of them, has light purple locks which hang a good three and a half inches below his shoulders and mauve eyes, has the cool, calm collectedness of his uncle Cress. Sage has dark green hair that hangs 5 inches past her shoulders and equally dark brown eyes, has her father's temperament (almost), but can get a little like her uncle Chili at times, but is sweet for the most part and has inherited her mother's sense of balance. Lev is the youngest of the three, is the most brash and hot-tempered of the three, just like his uncle Chili and has dark purple curls and crystal gray eyes. Roddy has a panpour; Sage has a Pansage and Lev has a pansear.

This family live in Striaton City.

Gary and Zoey Oak:

James Henry 'Jamie' Oak (15): firstborn son of Gary and Zoey, is the only known child to have inherited Zoey's orange hair and has blue eyes, wants to be a Pokémon scientist. Pokémon: Chimchar (now a Monferno.)

Samuel Frederick 'Sammy' Oak (14): second son of Gary and Zoey, has ash blond curls and gray green eyes, wants to be a world famous Pokémon professor like his Great-Grandpa - and hero, professor Oak, Pokémon: Electrivire

Gareth Mitchell 'Gary' Oak Jr (12): the third son of Gary and Zoey, has spiky, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, looks and acts just like his father, has a rivalry to establish with a certain Joel Ketchum. Pokémon: Eevee-Umbreon

Isabelle Noelle 'Belle' Oak (10): Gary and Zoey's first daughter, older twin sister of Jacinta (Jackie), has golden brown curls that hang 4 inches below her shoulders and bright hazel eyes, is a talented Pokemon Coordinator and rival/friend of Lana West. Pokémon: Wartortle (nicknamed Warren)

Jacinta Elise 'Jackie' Oak (10): Gary and Zoey's second daughter, younger twin sister of Isabelle (Belle), has red curls and dark gray eyes, is as brash as her dad's old rival – now friend, Ash Ketchum. Pokémon: Shellos

Daniel Blair 'Danny' Oak (9): fourth son of Gary and Zoey. Older twin brother of Chester (Terry); has dark auburn curls and sea blue eyes; is the trickster and the more masculine of the two boys. Pokémon: Misdreavus

Chester Robin 'Terry' Oak (9): fifth son of Gary and Zoey, younger twin brother of Daniel (Danny); has dark auburn orange hinted curls and sea green eyes, is often mistaken for a girl due to his dislike of physical contact sport, and due to his Pokémon type and choice, is the quieter of the two boys, but is no more mature than his twin is even less so. Pokémon: Clefairy

Charles Percival 'Charlie' Oak (7 and a half): sixth son of Gary and Zoey; is very mature for his 7 and a half years. Has straight dark blond, almost brown hair and deep blue eyes. Wants a Charmander once he turns ten.

Rose Elena 'Ellie' Oak (6): third and youngest daughter of Gary and Zoey, wants to be a coordinator like her Mum and big sister Belle; has ruddy brown shoulder length tresses and light blue eyes. Already owns a Glameow.

Ralph Donald 'Donny' Oak (4): the seventh son of Gary and Zoey and youngest of all the Oak children, has thick red curls and deep green eyes. When he turns ten and starts his own journey he wants a Bulbasaur.

This family resides mainly in Hearthome city, but the three eldest boys have been living in Pallet town.


End file.
